Brandy, the Seventh Puppy
Brandy, the Seventh Puppy is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy get jealous of their newest sibling, Brandy. as Saffron tells the youngest about Her schemes that involve helping the Farm Division financially. Plot Part One (At dawn, on the porch of the Farm Division's house, a white puppy is watching the sun rise.) Puppy: Ah.... So, that's a sunrise. That's what mommy and daddy call it. Lucy: Brandy! It's time for breakfast! Brandy: Coming, mommy! (The Screen freezes as Saffron walks like she's out of the screen.) Saffron: Hello, folks. This is Saffron Sasaki. You're wondering who this puppy is, right? Well, no, it's not grandma Lucy in her younger years. This is Brandy, a.k.a. Lucy and Rusty's seventh offspring. She was born alongside Randy, Sandy, and Tandy, but she was very sick when she was born. Fortunately, she recovered after a few weeks. How did she get over her sickness and later on? Well, It started a few dog years ago, some time after I defected from the Devil Dogs. (Flashback to Candy, Andy, and Mandy resting on a haybale) You see, Candy, Andy and Mandy were getting bored to death thinking of an activity.... Candy: What do you guys want to do? Andy: So long as we don't die of boredom. Mandy: Andy, no one died from boredom. Andy: Just a figure of speech, Mandy. (Saffron enters.) Saffron: Well said, uncle Andy. Andy: Thanks for the-- Wait.... did you just call me uncle? Saffron: Yes, am I not supposed to call you uncle? Andy: Well, I know you're my descendant but it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable when I'm being called uncle. No offense, though, big sister. Saffron: Well, the reason I didn't call you or your brothers "Dad", is because Mandy's future fiancé would be legit to be a substitute father. (Does a pose with her foot in the air) Word. Andy: Well, good point, big sister. Mandy: Big sister Saffy, do you know where Sandy, Randy and Tandy are? Saffron: Last I checked, they're still wondering how Brandy will get over her sickness. Candy: Who? Saffron: What? Your parents didn't tell you that you've a seventh sibling? Andy: No. Mandy: Who is she? Saffron: Well, She's the same age as Randall, Sandy, and Tandy. Mandy: But we didn't see her. Saffron: Well, Grandma Lucy didn't tell you because you might get distraught, and kept her from you until she's healed. Mandy: Really, big sister? Saffron: Really, and I'm not technically your elder sibling. Candy: We know, but you're like an older sister to us. Saffron: Perhaps. but if this doesn't get your spines to shake, nothing will and hopefully your parents won't hear, since I heard that most parents would hate the sound of loud music. (Saffron puts a coin in a jukebox, and it plays a special mix of dance music.) Saffron: What do you think? (The Pups start to shake and dance to the music.) Candy: This is nice, but I hope mom and dad's owners don't mind. (Alan, Rusty's owner, enters.) Alan: So that's where the music was coming from. (Notices Saffron and the Puppies dancing) Oh! Hello, Saffron. I didn't know you were going to visit today. Saffron: Sorry. (turns off the jukebox.) If that music's bothering You, Sorry. Alan: Oh, don't worry. The music's no bother to anybody. By the way, your owner, Tony, and his friends from the puppy pound are coming to help you. Saffron: What kind of help? Alan: (Whispering in Saffron's ear) You know, with Brandy. Saffron: Oh. I see. (to the Pups) Dance to Your hearts' content, kids. (Goes with Alan as They leave.) (At the Farmhouse Porch, Saffron sees Brandy asleep.) Lucy: She's been that way since She was born. I just don't know what to do. Saffron: Did She have a fever, cold or any other sicknesses, Grandma? Lucy: Well... Saffron: In any case, She'll need expert help. (goes into a phone booth and calls someone on the phone.) Hello, Vigor? We got a problem at the Farm Division. Grandma's Seventh Pup is in a bit of a sickness. try to get a doctor there as quick as You can. Lucy: What about Dr. Simon and Elaine? Saffron: They're at another town for a medical emergency and might not be back for a while. So, we'll have to make do with who we got. (Two Hours later, Vigor is checking Brandy....) Vigor: Did she have any nutrition? Lucy: Well, we gave her the right food for her to eat. Vigor: I see. (checks Brandy's Pulse.) Ah. Diagnosis.... Lucy, Saffron and Alan: Yes? Vigor: Well, her kidneys are a little weak, so feed her some herbs. I suggest dandelions for extra potassium. or give her some chamomile tea to cleanse her blood and heal her itches faster. Lucy: As a matter of fact, we have been growing herbs and dandelions. Vigor: Good. It will help a lot. and increase the chance of Brandy getting lifting Her sickness She got since She was born. Lucy: Well, There's hope. (Saffron rushes off to where the Pups are.) Vigor: Where is Saffron going? Lucy: Probably telling the Pups about Brandy's condition. Vigor: Oh. (Saffron comes to a stable inside the barn and takes out Her electric guitar, and plays a soft ballad.) Andy: Hi, big sister Saffy. Saffron: Hello. I guess You want to know about Brandy? Andy: Who? Saffron: Your Seventh-born sibling. Mandy: Oh. What is she like, big sister? Saffron: Well, You could say she's a lesser version of your mom.... She has White Fur. Andy: So, she looks mommy when she was a puppy? Cool. Saffron: A little bit. Not much, but a little bit. Andy: Oh. (Saffron continues to play the soft balad on her electric guitar. Tony and his group enter. Tony hugs Saffron.) Tony: Hi, Saffy. Saffron: Hey, Tony. Tony: We're here to help you with Brandy. Rotwang: I hope we aren't interfering with anything. Saffron: Don't worry. I just hope you can heal her. Rotwang: Alrighty then. Saffron: Just remember, to be gentle with healing Brandy. Rotwang: Okay, Saffy. Saffron: Furthermore, I'm gonna hear some answers from Grandpa and Grandma. Excuse me. (Saffron leaves the barn.) Tony: Do you think we should follow her, Iggy? Igor: I don't think so. That's stalking. Tony: Oh. Sorry, Iggy. Igor: It's ok. (Meanwhile, Saffron is with Brandy.) Saffron: How are you feeling, Brandy? Brandy: W... Who are you? Saffron: I'm Saffron and-- (Thinking) No. I can't tell her yet. Lucy: What is it, Saffron? Saffron: (Softly) Grandma Lucy, could I please speak with you? (Walks outside the Barn.) Grandma, I'm sorry. but it's not in Me to tell Brandy that I'm from the future. the shock might mentally scar Her. Lucy: Then what should I tell her, Saffron? Saffron: Well, We can't lie to her. Lucy: Now I'm not sure what to say. Saffron: But was Brandy born separately after Randy, Tandy, and Sandy, or was She born alongside them? Lucy: Brandy was born alongside the Three. but She was sick. But, that still doesn't answer what I should say to Brandy. Saffron: I was thinking We could tell some fairy tales. and at the same time tell the truth. telling Brandy a story, without Her knowing it's a true story. You like it, Grandma? Lucy: Oh. very observant. (A Thunderclap is heard.) Whoa! A Thunderstorm! We'd better get to the house. Saffron: Let's do that. (Later in the house, as the Storm continued...) Brandy: Mama? what's happening? I'm scared. Lucy: It's alright. We're safe. Tony: Saffron, could I make a suggestion? Saffron: Listening. Tony: Do you think it's possible to give Brandy one of your outfits? Saffron: I don't mind. Brandy's Well-being is more important than mine. Tony: Where can I find your outfits? Saffron: In the closet over there. (Tony looks in the closet and notices a lot of outfits.) Tony: You have that many outfits? Saffron: I was hoping to have my big break with various disguises. My top favorite is the Opera Phantom. Tony: And what's with the two general outfits? Saffron: Well, They're almost done, and those were an anniversary gift for Grandma Lucy and Grandpa Rusty. Tony: Ah. How about if I give her the cheerleader outfit? Saffron: Go ahead. Tony: Thanks, Saffy. Saffron: You're welcome. Rusty: Saffron was preparing some general outfits for us? Tony: Ummm... (Tries to pretend he didn't see anything) What outfits? Saffron: Tone, it doesn't matter now. Let's just focus on keeping Brandy safe and warm. Tony: Okay, Saffy. (Tony picks up the cheerleading outfit and gives it to Brandy.) Brandy: Thank you. Tony: You're welcome. Should I get you anything to eat? Brandy: I just need to sleep. Tony: Okay, Brandy. I'll let you sleep. Good night. (Brandy goes to sleep.) Tony: (Whispering to Saffron) She's so cute when she sleeps, isn't she? Saffron: (Whispering to Tony) Yes, she is. Part Two (Later, Saffron, Tony and Igor are discussing about Brandy.) Saffron: I'm just saying that Brandy should know her older siblings better. I mean, they all have the same parents. In fact.... (The power goes out.) Saffron: Darn it! The power's knock out. Tony: Oh, I just remembered. Gamma and his class went away on an important trip at Thailand and won't be back until next month. I'll call Howler on my cell phone. (Tony dials the number.) Tony: Hmmm... Operator: We're sorry. All phone lines are down until further notice. Tony: Saffy, what are we going to do? Saffron: Hey, I don't have all the answers, but I guess we'll just wait until the storm passes. (Tony feels guilty.) Tony: I'm sorry, Saffy. Saffron: It's OK. Tony: I better go get a cooler and some ice cubes so that the food won't spoil. Lucy, does this farm have a back-up generator? Lucy: No generator, Tony. Tony: Oh. I'll go get the cooler. (Tony walks to the kitchen.) Saffron: In the meantime.... (comes to the six pups.) Now, pups, I know it's kind of sudden, but someone has to watch over Brandy for each hour. Who wants to go first? Sandy: Me! I can babysit her, big sister. Tony: (Off-screen) Saffy, can you help me get some ice cubes and some food out of the fridge please? I need a boost. Saffron: Coming! Ok, Sandy. The first watch is yours. We'll determine who will go next. I'll be back in a minute. (Saffron goes to where Tony is.) Mandy: So, that's Brandy and we were never told about her. Candy: Still, why didn't Mom or Dad tell us? Sandy: In any case, I have to watch over her. I got first watch. Other pups: Understood. (The other pups leave the room. Meanwhile, in the kitchen...) Tony: Ugh! Who eats spinach? Saffron: Hey, be grateful that it's not a can of worms. (Tony looks in the fridge.) Tony: Saffy! Look! (Tony shows Saffron a dozen cans of lima bean soup.) Tony: (Happily) Lima bean soup! Cans and cans of lima bean soup! Saffron: You love that stuff, don't you, Tony? (Tony nods happily.) Tony: Yep! Saffron: Well, if you'll excuse me.... (Saffron goes to watch over Brandy.) Randy: Oh, hi, Saffy. What do you want? Saffron: to determine the next five on who will watch over Brandy, I'll roll a die. You each pick a number between one and six. Sandy: Five! Tandy: Two! Candy: Three! Andy: Four! Mandy: Six? Saffron: Hmmm.... (rolls the die) And we have.... a four. Andy will go next. Andy: Yay! I'm next! Tony: (Off-screen) Saffy, Rusty, Iggy, Lucy! I need help with the turkey, please! Saffron: Coming! Good timing too. (Saffron leaves to assist Tony.) Tandy: Why do you get the shift? (Back at the kitchen, Lucy, Rusty, Igor, and Saffron are helping Tony.) Tony: Thank you for the help, Saffy. Well, that's all the food we got from the fridge. Now, all we need are bags of ice. Do Rusty and Lucy have any ice bags? Saffron: Let me see... Do you, grandpa and grandma? Lucy: We're not that prepared as Tony thought. Tony: Sorry. Well, Rusty and I'll just go get some ice cubes from the freezer. Saffron: Okay. (Tony gives Rusty a boost.) Tony: Here you go, Rusty. Rusty: Thank you, Tony. (Rusty then gets some ice cubes as he sits on Tony's shoulders.) Saffron: Tony, If it's Ok, I'd like to give a test. based on situations about Your children. If You think it's a problem, like something bad could happen to the child, You say, "I forbid it". but if it's not a problem like no consequences in the scenario, You say, "Ok, by Me". But You do have three seconds to answer. Tony: I guess. Saffron: You don't have to, if You don't want to. Tony: Okay, Saffy. Ask me anything. Saffron: Ok. Your 4-year-old Daughter is afraid of the clothes in Her closet. Tony: Um.... Okay by me? Saffron: Yes. Your Ten-Year-Old son likes to pretend he's dead to scare his two younger sisters. Tony: I forbid it. Saffron: Incorrect. Your Eleven-Year-Old Daughter is always arguing. Tony: I forbid it. Saffron: Right! Your Ten Year-Old son hates Christmas. Tony: I forbid it. Saffron: Right! Fourteen-Year-Old Daughter thinks everyone hates Her. Tony: I forbid it. (Rusty's foot accidentally itches Tony's nose until he sneezes.) Rusty: Sorry. Saffron: Incorrect. Your Twelve-Year-Old worries constantly about being popular. Tony: (More Nervous) No problem? Saffron: Correct. but say "OK by Me". Your 16-year-old daughter obsessively watches cartoons. Tony: (Even more nervous) I forbid it? Saffron: I don't even know... I only made that question up and a part of me is saying you're not ready to have kids yet, since you say "I forbid it" in almost every question. Tony: (Crying) I knew it! I'm the worst godfather in the world! (Saffron calms Tony down.) Saffron: No! No. Don't get too emotional. You might need some remedial parenting lessons. and not say "No" to everything. (Tony quickly composes himself.) Tony: I-I'm sorry, Saffy. I got carried away. (Rusty gives Tony a bag of ice. Tony gives Saffron the same bag.) Tony: Oh, and make sure you put this in the cooler while you check up on Brandy. Saffron: Okay, Tony. (Saffron goes to Candy and the others.) Saffron: And how are you guys doing so far? Candy: Well, Brandy's sleeping right now. Saffron: Very good to hear. (Saffron puts the bag of ice in the cooler.) Saffron: The hour is almost up, so Candy will be the next to watch Brandy. Candy: Okay, Saffy. Saffron: Now... (A crash is heard.) Saffron: Uh oh. Don't go away, pups. I'll be right back. (At the kitchen, Saffron sees Rusty on top of Tony and a pile of ice cubes.) Saffron: What happened, Tony? Tony: I slipped on an ice cube. Saffron: Huh? Well, at least no one got hurt. I'd prefer ice cubes on the floor than paralyzed people on the floor. Tony: I'm sorry, Saffy. I'll get this mess cleaned up immediately. Don't worry. Saffron: Sigh... How I miss my parents back in the Year 2999... In the Rindou Lake Family Park, I've had plenty of excitement with My family... Rusty: How much did you miss your family? Saffron: most of the time, Grandpa. (Flashback to Rindou Lake in Japan, in the Year 2999. Saffron and her parents are seen going for a walk.) Saffron: There were plenty of hovercraft road trains, water bikes, ice cream with over 500 flavors. It also had the technology to show a picture of anyone as any certain animal. (Flashback ends.) Tony: Cool! (Lucy listens in, as she started to smile.) Rusty: You know? A story like that could help Brandy on the road to recovery. Tony: Yeah. Brandy would be amazed to learn about the future. (Tony and Rusty get up as Lucy enters.) Tony: Hi, Lucy. Lucy: What happened here? Tony: Well... Saffron: just a little ice cube mishap. Rusty: It's okay, Lucy. It was just an accident. Lucy: I understand. Saffron: So, Grandma, how long were you overhearing my history in the year 3000? Lucy: Well, I was just curious. Saffron: Oh... Lucy: Brandy would be delighted to hear one of your stories. Saffron: Ooh. Makes sense to me. Lucy: Should we tell her? Saffron: Hmmm... I guess we should tell her. but with Grandpa's input. Lucy: Well, if You say so. Tony: Okay. Saffron: So, where's Brandy? Lucy: Mandy is watching over her in the living room. Saffron: Thank You. (comes to where Brandy is and Saffron sees Her looking at the stars along with Her Brothers and Sisters.) Brandy. You're... Looking at the stars. Brandy: So that's what these are called. Lucy: (comes to where the pups are) Brandy, I have a wonderful surprise for you. Brandy: What is it, Mom? Lucy: Your father and I were thinking for some time and I think You're ready to meet your niece from the year 3000. Brandy: Really? Where is She? Saffron: Well... (Saffron and Rusty enter.) Rusty: This is Saffron. Your niece from the Year 3,000. (Saffron waves nervously at Brandy.) Brandy: I don't know... She's old enough to be my big sister. Saffron: You could say that, but technically, You'd be My Aunt. Brandy: Aunt....? Candy: Yes. To You and Five of Your siblings, She calls Us Uncles and Aunts. Mandy: And Saffron calls me... (Shudders) ..."Mom". Believe me, Brandy, it was very, very, (whispers in Brandy's ear) Creepy. Saffron: I think you mean "Awkward", Mandy. Mandy: That's "Mom" to you--! (Laughs nervously.) Sorry, Saffy. Brandy: (Laughs softly) I don't mind Saffron calling me aunt. Mandy: Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Brandy. Saffron: Mandy, in Your dreams, have You encountered any kind of Kittens? Mandy: Well, I have met a couple of friendly Tokinese kittens. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy